


Morgenstunde

by isisisatis



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: "Ich streckte mich kurz genüsslich und mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ ich mich etwas tiefer ins Kissen sinken und zog die weichen Felle über meine bloße Schulter. Erfreut stellte ich dabei fest, dass ich nicht alleine im Bett war, da ich die Wärme und Berührung eines vertrauten Körpers spürte."





	Morgenstunde

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich keine große Reviewerin bin, hier mein kleines Dankeschön für die Autoren des Karl-May-Fandoms die sich hier und auf FanFiktion.de tummeln. :-)

** Morgenstunde **

von Isisisatis

 

Als ich erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits so hoch am Himmel, dass die Strahlen ihren Weg zum Fenster und durch die Abdeckung hindurch gefunden hatten. Noch schläfrig und nicht bereit vollends zu erwachen, blinzelte ich in der gelblich-warmen Helligkeit und wandte meinen Kopf vom Licht ab. Selbst mit geschlossenen Lidern war die gedämpfte, sanfte Helle der Sonne noch zu spüren.

Von Draußen hörte ich Vogelstimmen und die vertrauten Klänge des Pueblos. Es waren jedoch nur vereinzelte Stimmen und gedämpfte – ja fast träge zu nennende – Geräusche zu vernehmen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss ich diesen nicht unerwartet ruhigen Morgen nach dem mehrtägigem Herbstfest. Das Dorfleben würde heute nur allmählich beginnen und die entspannte, ausgelassene Atmosphäre der Feier würde uns noch eine Weile begleiten. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es zu keinen Zwistigkeiten gekommen war, die es heute zu regeln galt. Andererseits hatte ich über die Jahre gelernt, dass das Schlichten von Auseinandersetzungen zum festen Bestandteil nach Ende einer Feierlichkeit zu gehören schien und somit unweigerlich zur heutigen Tagesordnung zählen würde.

Ich streckte mich kurz genüsslich und mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ ich mich etwas tiefer ins Kissen sinken und zog die weichen Felle über meine bloße Schulter. Erfreut stellte ich dabei fest, dass ich nicht alleine im Bett war, da ich die Wärme und Berührung eines vertrauten Körpers spürte. Da es deutlich häufiger vorkam, dass ich alleine aufwachte oder geweckt wurde, genoss ich es heute derjenige zu sein, der zuerst wach war. Behutsam drehte ich meinen Kopf auf die Seite zu meinem Bettgenossen. Er schlief noch, war mir jedoch zugewandt. Die Rückseite seiner rechten Hand lag warm an meinem Oberarm und sein linkes Bein hatte einen Platz zwischen meinen gefunden.  Wie so oft stahl sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, als ich ihn anblickte.

Mein Winnetou.

Mein Herz schien bei seinem Anblick zu schmelzen und ihm gleichzeitig zuzufliegen. Dieser Mann, der mich vom ersten Augenblick an gefesselt und seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Der mein Leben und Denken mehr beeinflusst hatte als meine eigenen Entscheidungen und Abenteuer. Seine ruhige und geduldige Art war mir über die Jahre ein Anker geworden, ein Gegengewicht zu meiner Rastlosigkeit.

Behutsam richtete ich mich etwas auf, um Winnetou besser betrachten zu können. Ich ließ meinen Blick über seine Gesichtszüge gleiten. Obwohl ich ihn auch früher immer wieder angesehen hatte, konnte ich aus dem Gedächtnis heraus nicht genau sagen, wie er sich seit unserem ersten Kennenlernen verändert hatte. Würde mich jemand fragen, war ich versucht zu sagen, dass er sich nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte. Aber da sprach vermutlich der verliebte Grünschnabel aus mir. Denn auch in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich die vergangene Zeit wider: eine Narbe durch seine linke Augenbraue, feine Linien in seinen Augenwinkeln, vereinzelte schlohweiße Haare in seiner schwarzen Haarpracht.   

Ich wollte ihn berühren, ihn küssen. Und dennoch versuchte ich dem Drang zu widerstehen, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Und gleichzeitig wollte ich, dass Winnetou aufwachte, wollte in seine Augen sehen, ihn fest in meine Arme schließen und nicht wieder loslassen. Ich schloss die Augen, um meiner Gefühle wieder Herr zu werden. Mit einem innerlichen Augenrollen und einem Grinsen schüttelte ich ob meiner Sentimentalität über mich selbst den Kopf.

"Worüber lächelt Scharlih?"

Mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als ich Winnetous Stimme hörte, denn sie war rauer als gewöhnlich, leise und verschlafen. Ohne meine Augen zu öffnen, zog ich Winnetou nun endlich in meine Arme. Sein Körper war noch ganz warm vom Schlaf. Winnetou sank schwer gegen mich und seine eigenen Bewegungen waren träge, ja fast unkoordiniert als seine Finger meine Hand suchten. Offensichtlich war er dem Schlaf näher als dem Wach sein. In meinem Herz breitete sich tiefe Zärtlichkeit aus und mein Lächeln hätte sich noch mehr vertieft, wäre dies möglich gewesen.

Mit einem Stups und einem kurzen "Hm?" gab mir Winnetou zu verstehen, dass er noch immer auf meine Antwort wartete.

"Alles und nichts. Lass uns noch etwas schlafen," antwortete ich leicht. Ich wollte nichts erklären, sondern die Stille dieses Morgens weiter genießen.

Winnetou erwiderte nichts, sondern drückte nur kurz die Finger meiner Hand. Ich weiß nicht, ob in meiner Stimme mehr Emotionen mitschwangen, als ich beabsichtigt hatte oder ob Winnetou selbst im Halbschlaf scharfsinnig genug war, um meine ungesagten Worte zu verstehen oder ob er einfach nur verschlafen war, aber seine Reaktion schien mir perfekt.

Als sich bald darauf sein Griff um meine Hand lockerte, vermutete ich, dass Winnetou wieder eingeschlafen war. Ich folgte ihm nur wenig später in den Schlaf.

 

Ende


End file.
